mirror flower
by frogdude129
Summary: ichigo but with a twist .first story sorry for bad summary revised first chapter IN NEED OF A BETA
1. chapter 1 repost

_**Mirror flower**_

I have taken my first and second chapters and combined them and changed some things

**Zanpakuto speech**

_**Hollow speech**_

Thoughts

Mirror flower

Bang the ichigo was standing in the middle of a kisuke training ground. Hey carrot top you still alive called jinta the dust cleared showing ichigo in a shihakusho and wearing a mask on his face he slowly bought his sword to his face and smashed the hilt into the mask breaking it. A ichigo you have succeed in gaining back your soul reaper power smack ichigo slammed the remains of the mask into to kisuke a promised myself when I got out of that hole that I would kill you. You are ready for the next part of training it is simply knock my hat off my head. Ha this should be easy the sound of a blade being drawn caused ichigo to look up and watch as kisuke drew I blade from his cane let us begin ichigo. Ichigo jumped to the left a small crater were kisuke sword had struck caught his attention ichigo began running for his life dodging kisuke blows. Ichigo the thought he can't hurt me if his sword isn't a zanpakuto ichigo turned around and received a small cut along his cheek. You thought I couldn't possess a zanpakuto so I couldn't cut you let me tell show you how wrong you are awaken benihime. Kisuke sword changed to its Shikai ( don't know how to describe what kind of blade it is) come at me with every thing you have ichigo spun around and began running when (Swish) several locks of orange hair floated to the floor. Ichigo started to run faster from the man who almost gave him a buzz cut and was cackling like an evil genius (imagine Mr. Burns laughing). Ichigo turned and tried to block kisuke sword all he had left now was a hilt the rest of the broken sword fell to the floor in pieces. A dark red aura surround kisuke said your sword has no spiritual pressure it is useless if you try to defeat me without a blade I will kill you.

Ichigo turned and started running (I m pathetic I m running like a coward) he chanted in his head **you sure are a voice replied from Inside his head.**

Ichigo suddenly found himself in front of crystal blue lake surround by trees. Were am I, **you are in your mindscape Ichigo I have bought you here to see if you can hear my name replied **a soft beautiful voice. Ichigo turned I standing behind him was a woman with (imagine anko from naruto just with flowing green hair and purple eyes dressed in a kimono) \**my name is ******* ******** can you please repeat that you** still can't hear me can you. I will say it once more.**

Kisuke watched as Ichigo suddenly stopped and turned around purple reiatsu surround Ichigo as the bandage and needles in is arm blew off.

**Face your enemies Ichigo don't falter call out my name. **Ichigo said ever so softly shatter Kyōka Suigetsu. Kisuke's eyes widen to point they were all most fell out of his head as he watched Ichigo suddenly vanish and reappear right in front of him his sword raised ready to strike it practically vibrate from the amount of reiatsu being pumped into it kisuke quickly yelled sing benihime a red shield formed in front of him as Ichigo bought done his sword and releasing all the spiritual pressure built up inside it. A massive explosion went off as the dust cleared kisuke stood their, his shield shattered his hat lying on the floor in to pieces.

I do believe you killed my hat Ichigo you are one scary kid he then looked at Ichigo who had passed out exhausted. Who would have thought you would have that zanpakuto. He then cringed when he realised yoruichi was going to kill him when he told her about this a well might has well get it over with.

Very Next day

The day had started really weirdly for Ichigo when he had gone down to the training ground first thing he saw was kisuke wrapped in bandages and for some reason jumping at the smallest sound. Ichigo proceed to cough to get Kisuke's attention and watched has he practically jumped 50 feet in they air screaming like a little girl.

Oh it you Ichigo sorry about that okay for today training where going to have you do is practicing kido. Couple day's later hado number 31 shakkaho a red ball smashed into a rock complete destroying it. Kisuke mouth was practically touching the ground this kid was a machine in just a few days not only had he managed to learn most of kido spells kisuke knew but he also managed to be able from numbers 1 to 88 without the chant while only losing a bit of power for the higher spells . Well I guess that today all wrapped up hit the sack Ichigo tomorrow I have a friend coming over who will be teaching you flash step.

Next morning Ichigo head down to the training grounds as welcomed to the sight of a small black cat talking to kisuke as expected he promptly freaked out it took a good few minutes to calm down when he finely did the cat decide to transform into a hot naked women causing all the blood to rush to Ichigo head combine that with the fact of Kyoka teasing him about yoruichi features caused poor Ichigo to faint.

Ichigo awoke sputtering after having a bucket of cold water practically dumped on him he looked at the now full dressed woman who introduced herself as yoruichi. Today I am going to teach you flash step let me demonstrate all of a sudden yoruichi was right behind Ichigo. For the next few hours Ichigo continuously practiced by chasing yoruichi around the basement trying to tag her he kept getting close but still could not tag her. Finally yoruichi called a stop to the exercise. Ichigo the next technique I am going to show you is to be used as a last resort, first of all put these on (imagine a male version of what soifon where's when she use shunko against yoruichi) this technique is called shunko this ability covers oneself in a dense kido this not only increase a persons speed and reaction time along with increasing ones strength, when unleased it produces a massive destructive force.

For the next several days Ichigo trained with yoruichi non-stop finally they had finished there training yoruichi was impressed with the speed in which Ichigo picked up the techniques she had taught him, he was proving that he learned through doing and with each battle he seemed get stronger, she suppressed a shiver at the thought of how strong he would grow if he had to fight someone like zaraki.

The next day Ichigo woke up he head straight for the training ground he then proceeded to sit down and enter he inner world, he was at the lake looking for Kyoka when someone covered his eyes **hey Ichigo** she purred practically into his ear, Kyoka I was wondering if there was any technique you could teach me to use, Kyoka suddenly entered a thinking pose a cruel smirk suddenly spread across her face that sent a shiver down ichigo's back(imagine anko's smirk when she gets to torture someone), **well there is one let me show you** suddenly her blade appeared in her hand she then proceeded to whisper **Hanten mirā **(means inverted mirror in Japanese) all of a sudden kyoka charged and swung down from the left ichigo dove to the right and received a cut along his arm, **this technique inverts your opponents vision confusing them said** kyoka ichigo proceeded to try this technique out it took all day to learn but it was worth it at the end of the day kisuke said that ichigo should go home and get some rest and say goodbye to his family cause he would have the gate to the soul society ready tomorrow night.

Omake what happened to kisuke  
yoruichi was relaxing she had just started to train ichigo's friends she heard a small cough she turned around kisuke was standing there fidgeting she sighed she knew he had done something incredibly stupid. After kisuke explanation of what had happened her eyebrow was twitching like crazy. Yoruichi slowly flexed her claws she said in a deadly tone so let me get this straight ichigo has somehow gained aizen zanpakuto. **Meow crash** few hours later kisuke crawled to his room looking like he had gone 9 rounds with zaraki.

Okay next chapter they head into the soul society.

Ok for shunko I decide to expand on the abilities because it reminds me a bit of A's lighting armour off naruto and because in the show it is shown to have only one use and for something that yoruichi supposedly created I highly doubt that it can only be used to blow stuff up that sounds more like kenpachi would come up with now there's a scary thought

Vote on the poll on my profile page on who ichigo should fight instead of zaraki and the 11 squad


	2. Chapter 2

Mirror flower

**Disclaimer I don't own bleach **

Thanks for your lovely reviews people

To all my reviewers thank you for your comments

I have reposted chapter 1 and 2 combined together

**Zanpakuto speech**

_**Hollow speech**_

Thoughts

Ichigo was waiting by his bedroom window for kisuke message which he said would be coming at midnight; all of a sudden a small object came flying past him and splattered all over his wall urgent come to urahara shop immediately is that blood it looks like some one was murder here, just great my sisters are going to have a fit when they see this thought ichigo **lighten up** responded kyoka…..p.s. if you think this is like something out of a cheesy murder scene from TV you oblivious have no sense of humour. Bastard just wait till I get my hands on him. Ichigo approached urahara's shop he saw Chad and orihime waiting outside he was shocked what are you two doing here ichigo said were here to help you replied chad. We have been training to get stronger ichigo to help you save rukia chirped orihime. I will also be helping add a third voice ichigo turned to face the direction in which the voice came from, he saw uryu was standing there dressed in the most stupidest thing he had ever seen **I have to agree with you there the thing should be burned and it's creator shot **add kyoka. They slowly made their way down to the training grounds located underneath urahara's store.

There stood kisuke and yoruichi who was currently in her cat form ichigo guessed so she could keep her real form a surprise for later on, yoruichi decide to speak at that moment glad you could all make it, what in world a talking cat screamed uryu am i the only one who has a problem with a talking cat everyone else just nodded. Were almost ready we just need one more thing chirped kisuke all of a sudden ichigo was hit in the head with Kisuke's cane and ejected from his body bastard give me a bit of warning next time okay yelled ichigo. May I have your intention let me show you how you are going to be entering the soul society this is a senkaimon as kisuke was saying this a massive structure rose from the ground. You will have 5 minutes to get through the senkaimon to the soul society that is how long I can keep the gate open for. The group was running through a small corridor when uryu shouted out that the wall was collapsing behind them they doubled the pace at which they were running all of a sudden uryu cape got caught by the wall ichigo went to draw kyoka to cut his cape when yoruichi shouted don't if you expose your spiritual presence here the walls will swallow us up chad charged forward and ripped uryu cape he then proceed to throw uryu over his shoulder they then continued forward uryu informed them something was coming from behind them. Yoruichi quickly informed them that It was the sweeper they ran even faster but the sweeper was gaining orihime turned around and shouted santen kesshun I reject I barrier formed between the group and the sweeper the moment the sweeper touched the barrier their was a large explosion and the group was launched through the corridor they land in the middle of a street hey guys we made it alright chirped orihime she received I prompt head butt from yoruichi not alright if even one of the pieces of your flowers had touched the sweeper we would all be dead yoruichi yelled. Hey yoruichi interrupted ichigo what are those buildings over there. Just ignore those ichigo yoruichi said a bit worried ichigo was going to do something stupid this fear was confirmed when ichigo shouted I know that must be Seireitei ichigo started to run towards it with yoruichi screeching to stop when all of a sudden a massive wall came crashing down around the entire area ichigo jumped back just in time to avoid being made into a pancake. A giant also followed the walls descent a landed right in front of ichigo. I am Jidanbō of the west gate who dares challenge me. My name is ichigo kurosuki and I am going to defeat you. Hahahahahahahahahahaha you are funny little strawberry at that he drew out a set of axe's pair to face my axes strawberry. As soon as jidanbo had made the strawberry comment the color had drained from orihime, chad and yoruichi faces they knew that jidanbo was in for a world of hurt for calling ichigo that word they had seen his reaction countless times in the case of chad and orihime or in yoruichi case when kisuke made a joke about it. Ichigo immediately drew his sword and slashed upwards destroying jidanbo's axe's he followed through with a jump kick into his gut sending jidanbo flying straight into the gate. Several minutes later after ichigo had managed to calm down jidanbo he agreed to open the gate for the group, halfway through opening the gate he completely froze, jidanbo what's the matter, who the hell his that ichigo said after seeing a man approaching the gate. That is gin ichimaru captain of squad 3 my what this a gatekeeper opening the gate. I had to captain I as defeated it is my duty to open the gate to those who defeat me. You misunderstand I gatekeeper isn't meant to open the gate when he is defeated he is meant to die and with that statement gin drew his zanpakuto what are you going to do with that dagger throw at us taunted ichigo. Throw it heavens no let me show you shoot to kill shiso gin sword suddenly lengthened and sliced straight into jidanbo's arm. You bastard yelled ichigo gin sense told him to block behind him clan ichigo's zanpakuto was blocked by gin's zanpakuto. My you are full of surprise to be able to catch me off guard with shunpo impressive, they heard a loud bang jidanbo had not been able to keep the gate open any longer and had let go to avoid being crushed. Gin jumped back I think it's time I left let me give you a bit of advice there are 12 more captains along with them are 13 lieutenant and below them are 234 seated officers. Why are you telling me this ichigo said in surprise, because I feel like it goodbye now with that he used shunpo to leave the area, bastard cursed ichigo, now to find rukia.

To be continued

Okay people review.

A/n I got the idea for gin telling him about the other captains and lieutenants from a story called **Time is Relative** by t-roy21061993.

Please vote on poll can't do next chapter till I know who ichigo should fight instead of 11th division and captain zaraki. If you wish me to add someone to poll except for squads 3, 5, 9 please pm me.


	3. Chapter 3

Mirror flower

**Disclaimer I don't own bleach **

Thanks for your lovely reviews people

**To all my reviewers thank you for your comments**

**Okay sorry for how long this chapter took but I was in the process of moving house.**

**fact I was transferred departments at work and had to get settled in.**

**I also got distracted writing another fan fiction story that I will be releasing soon.**

**Got massive virus on computer that forced me to do a factory reset wipping the whole computer didn't help either**

**Winner for the poll is squad 2**

**Zanpakuto speech**

_**Hollow speech**_

Thoughts

Ichigo was completely and utterly lost he had tried to find were rukia was being held, but had come up empty handed, right now he was near a set of buildings with a symbol of a Pasque flower in on the buildings. Wonder what up with the flowers being on the side of those building, I know they must be important, maybe rukia being held their thought ichigo. (A/n not the brightest strawberry in the bunch) ichigo was sneaking through the buildings looking for rukia or any clues to where she might be being held.

He entered into a big empty courtyard, he took a step forward when all of a sudden several men wearing ninja clothing (a/n if you want details look up stealth force for bleach) appeared, halt ryoka you are under arrest shouted one of the men, yeah you and what army replied ichigo.

This one ryoka all of a sudden several more groups of men and women appeared, ichigo was silently cursing his big mouth. Are you going to surrender now ryoka, hell no replied ichigo before he disappeared with shunpo. (a/n the fight goes the same way when yoruichi fights several members of the stealth force).

**At the same time has ichigo kicking the members of the stealth force around.**

"This captains meeting is called to order declared the captain commander Yamamoto the issue before are us is captain of squad 3 failure to capture the ryoka and further more preventing one of the members from entering the Seireitei. Do you have anything to say against these charges?" "Yes I do I was caught off guard by the ryoka who managed to enter the Seireitei by his use of shunpo and skill with which he fought with" responded gin.

This statement shocked some of the other captains a ryoka not only capable of shunpo by also able to fight at a captains level. "That is ridicules a ryoka was able to catch you off guard with a simple shunpo, you are a captain you should have no trouble deal with a low level shunpo" shouted the captain of squad two soi-fon. "You seem to have misunderstood me captain his use of shunpo was not what caught me off guard but rather the speed at which he moved at, if I dare say so his speed was close to yours soi-fon if not faster, if not for me years of experience and my reaction time he most likely would have killed me" responded gin with his usual smile.

At this statement all the captains eyes opened in shock and were looking at gin, a ryoka capable at moving at speeds able to catch a captain off guard was unheard of, but to move at speeds that could match the captain of squad 2 who was trained by the flash goddess herself, was what had most of the captains looking up in shock.

The captain of squad 6 byakuya was the first to overcome his shock, he immediately looked at the captain of squad 3 and asked him "could you please describe this ryoka for us" the other captains had since overcome and looking at byakuya strangely it was unusual for him to speak at all.

"Why gladly replied gin he stood 5'9" he had bright orange hair his blade was that of a katana length the handle was the shape of a diamond and was purple, most interesting was the clothing he was wearing" replied gin.

All through gin description of ryoka the other captains could see a look of disbelief appear in byakuya, they were all surprised when they heard him whisper it can't be.

Can please tell us what is the matter captain came the voice of Yamamoto, this shook byakuya from his thinking, the ryoka gin has described match's that of the person who rukia transferred her powers to, but it can't be possible. Why not came the voice of captain of squad 7, because I performed senka at this statement all the captain's eyes flew open in shock even the normal closed eye's of gin ichimaru where open, the fact that a human had survived senka in itself was shocking but to be able to regain soul reaper powers was even more shocking.

The captain of squad 2 was the first to recover from her shock, she remembered that gin had mentioned that the ryoka clothing was interesting, she decide to ask him, "captain you mention something about ryoka clothing being interesting could you please tell us what was so interesting about it", at this gin's smirked why certainly I just found it interesting that a ryoka be wearing the uniform of the punishment squad. At this statement the captain of squad 2 looked at gin with a glare that could kill, could you please repeat that she said in a quiet yet deadly tone, why gladly he was wearing a uniform of the punishment squad similar to the one you are wearing right now captain. At this piece of news all the other captains were looking at a soi-fon and judging by how red her face was she looked like she was about to kill someone.

They all took a step back not wanting to be in the way of her wrath has she stormed out of the captain's meeting. Oh dear me she looked awfully mad was it something a said gin stated everyone sweat dropped at this. (A/n rest of captains meeting happens as in anime)

**Same time Back at squad 2 barracks**

Ichigo stood atop of several twitching bodies, man these guys just don't give up sighed ichigo. He had spent a good 2 hours kicking these guys around. His attention was drawn to entrance were two more soul reapers were but they were dressed differently from the one's he had just beaten they both wearing shihakusho's and a badge on their arms.

That was were the similarities end. The one on the right was a girl who was at least 6'1 she had gray eyes and short messy silver hair with two thin braids. She was also wearing two thin dangling red earrings.

The one on the left was a massive man who stood at 6'10 and had a purple collar on his uniform, and was wearing a gold necklace and bangle.

**Few minutes earlier**

Isane was extremely uncomfortable right now she was heading to the second division to do the monthly check ups for the stealth force what she really did not mind but unfortunately she had bumped into the second division lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda on her way to the barracks a man Isane despised he had attained his position through money and his status as a noble instead of working hard to attain it. In her opinion the only thing stopping the captain of squad 2 removing him was his status as a noble he was overweight and cocky has hell. Another reason she hated the man was the fact he was always flirting with women and trying to get them to sleep with him, the only reason he had not tried with her was because of her captain. Who anyone with common sense was afraid of, she was the only person who could make zaraki think twice before doing something.

As they neared the second division they heard the sound of fighting taking place.

Okay sorry for leaving it there but i need some help with the fight seen so i am trying to find a beta so will combine this chapter with the next one most likely


End file.
